Blind Justice
by Sueeastlake
Summary: Since the last movie "Return of Ironside", fans have wondered why Mark became a judge when he was a police officer when the series ended. This is my story to explain why he changed career.


Justice Is Blind

Fans of the series were left with the unanswered question when the last movie was broadcast why Mark was a judge in the movie, when he was a policeman at the end of the series. This story may explain why he changed careers. The story takes place in 1982, 11 years before the time of the movie. Mark is still working with Ed, Fran, and the Chief. The characters are not mine, but created by Collier Young.

Chapter 1

Mark is awaking to the lovely face of Diane.

"You look more beautiful every day, Mrs. Sanger.", Mark said.

"And you, Mr. Sanger, better get going before the Chief puts you back on traffic duty.", Diane replied.

So, Mark kisses his bride and obeys her by getting and getting dressed.

Diane looks at him and thought. "Maybe I can meet you at the office for lunch. Maybe I can twist the Chief's arm to let you eat lunch with me."

Mark has that look that told Diane that she may have to twist the Chief's arm, fingers, or anything else to get him to agree to give Mark the time. Since they were married, the relationship between both men is still as friends, but Mark didn't have quite the flexibility with time as a police officer as he did as the Chief's aide.

The Chief maneuvers himself from his bed into the wheelchair. He smells coffee that smells a bit burnt. "Ed must be burning the coffee again. It's worse than Mark's coffee ever was.", he thought.

Ironside wheels into the bathroom, where he shaves, dresses, and then he pushes the wheelchair out to where Ed is sipping his coffee, still dressed in his bathrobe. The Chief is dressed in his usual suit and tie.

"Well, did you burn the coffee again? I smelled that distinct odor.", Ironside said with annoyance to Ed. Ed put on his sheepish face, pretending that he didn't hear the Chief. "Good morning, Chief. Have a good sleep?" Ironside looked at Ed with the look that told Ed he shouldn't have asked. Ironside poured a cup of coffee, took one taste, and his worst fears were confirmed. "This coffee is awful! You need to take lessons from Fran!"

Ed wanted to hide under the table. It was not to be a good day. The Chief, hoping to at least have better luck with food for breakfast asks Ed, "Do you think that maybe you can cook some eggs and toast without burning them?" Ed, trying to humor the Chief, puts on his half smile and assured Ironside that he could.

Just as Ed speaks to Ironside, both Fran and Mark walk in the door, brimming with excitement with the new day. Ed looks at both of them with an expression of warning.

"It's about time both of you showed up. The city is not paying you for being late.", Ironside said. Trying to skirt Ironside's annoyance, Fran and Mark both say good morning to the Chief. Ironside turns to Fran and tells her that she needs to show Ed how to make coffee so it wouldn't be burnt. Ed tries to show his innocent face, but the Chief won't buy it.

After Fran shows Ed how to make coffee, and Ironside is given a cup, his disposition changes.

"Well now that you have all had your fun, let's get down to business. Fran, what information have you received about the Gilbert case? Have you interviewed the sister to see if she knows the whereabouts of her brother? John Gilbert had last contacted his sister Gloria for a week.

"Yes, I did," Fran replied. "She is really afraid that something bad happened to John." Ironside thought a moment and then told Ed, Fran, and Mark to check out places where John had been seen.

Chapter 2

John Gilbert had been having some tough times, so he decides to take a trip south to the area around Chino, California to do some fishing. He doesn't tell his sister. He packs his car with clothes, his fishing gear, and a rifle, in case he finds a place to hunt. He has to drive over seven hours from San Francisco. John drives around when he reaches Chino and finds a fishing location at a park. He gets out of the car and unloads the fishing pole and box and walks over to find the perfect spot. Then he settles into the task to catch a fish, while trying to sort out the problem he faces.

Chapter 3

In Chino, a woman sits in her cell at the California Institution for Women. Honor Thompson shows her bitterness for her arrest by Robert Ironside for shooting him and almost killing him in her studio and changing his life forever. She just hates him so much, and she just wants to find a way to avenge her arrest and conviction. Her release date is tomorrow, but hasn't told her lawyer about what she wants to do. She just needs to get out of this place.

Back in San Francisco, Mark and Ed drive to John Gilbert's house, to see if he may have returned there. They seem no car, and Mark looks in the window of the garage, but sees nothing. Ed thinks that both of them should check with the neighbors to what they know or what they have seen. Ed goes to the house on the right and Mark goes to the house on the left. Ed runs up the steps and knocks on the door. A lady comes to the door.

Ed shows his badge. "I'm Sgt. Brown, San Francisco Police. Sorry to bother you, but I want to check with you to see if you have seen your neighbor. He may be missing."

The lady tells Ed, "I don't know Mr. Gilbert. I really don't pay much attention to what goes on in the neighborhood. Sorry that I can't help you." Ed looks a little disappointed, but thanked the lady.

At the house next door, Mark has already knocked on the door. An elderly man comes to the door, and Mark showed his badge. "I am Officer Sanger. I wanted at ask you if you have seen your neighbor John Gilbert. His sister is concerned that that he is missing."

The elderly man thought for a minute and then said to Mark, "I…I think I saw him leave his house with his rifle, his fishing gear, and a travel bag. He left in his car, maybe a day or two ago. I think he was headed for the highway south."

Mark, a bit skeptical, asked the man, "Are you sure?". The man nodded yes. Mark thanked the man and stepped down the steps after saying goodbye to the man. He walked over to meet Ed. "What do you have, Mark? Ed asked.

Mark answered, "The man told me that he saw John Gilbert leave his house a day or two ago, maybe heading south. He thinks that he was going fishing or hunting." Ed seems surprised.

"Well, maybe we don't have to be concerned. Let's go back and tell the Chief, Fran, and Gloria," Ed said. Mark smiled, remembering that Diane was stopping by for lunch. Ed was curious about Mark's smile.

"Why the smile?", Ed asked. Mark explained, "I hope the Chief is in a good mood, because Diane wants me to eat lunch with her." Ed also smiled. "Diane will soothe the savage beast. Diane has that effect on the Chief." Mark and Ed laughed and walked to the car.

Chapter 4

Ed and Mark arrive back at the office, where they find the Chief, Diane, Gloria and Fran talking.

"I see you three lovely ladies to entertain you", Mark said. "I was hoping that Diane would help you get into a good mood". Ironside put the Look on his face, but said nothing.

Mark didn't know whether or not now the Chief would let him go to lunch with his wife, but he thought he better ask.

"Chief, I am hoping that you would let my lovely wife have lunch with me today. You know how much you like Diane." Diane looks at Ironside with a look that she thought would melt the Chief's heart.

Ironside looks at Diane and then looks at Mark. He said to Mark, "Well, I will let you go to eat lunch, but only for a half hour. It is a working day."

Mark and Diane smile at the Chief and rise to walk to the door. But before they leave, Mark turns around and tells Ironside and Gloria about the visits that Ed and he did in the field.

He said "Oh, I forgot. Ed and I visited neighbors of your brother, Gloria. One of them told me that they saw your brother leave with fishing gear, a rifle and a travel bag. I don't think you have to worry about him being in harm's way."

Ironside seemed surprised, but relieved. But Gloria answered Mark by saying, "Why didn't he tell me that he was leaving? He has never done that before."

Mark answered Gloria by saying, "Maybe he just wanted to get away to think or relax. I wouldn't worry." Gloria had a half smile on her face, not totally convinced that her brother was not in harm's way.

"Well, Mrs. Sanger and I are leaving for lunch. We have to hurry, since a certain person had placed a deadline on me." Then Mark and Diane turned toward the door and exited.

Fran, looking at Gloria, tried to reassure her. "John is alright. Mark wouldn't say what he said if he thought John was in danger.", Fran said.

Ironside looked at her and told her, "Miss Gilbert, I think that you should go home and get some rest. John will call you when he gets home." So, with another reassurance, Gloria stood up and walked to the door, thanking Ed, Fran, and the Chief for their help.

After she left, the Chief said to Fran and Ed, "Well, I guess we can we close that case. Now I don't expect that you two will ask to eat lunch with someone today", as he had that little devilish grin that he sometimes had. Ed and Fran had seen that look before. "Well, let's get working on some of our cases.", Ironside orders.

Later, Mark returns from lunch, and Fran and he go out to gather evidence for another one of their cases. Ironside notices how happy Mark seems, and grins inside.

Chapter 5

The next day comes at the prison, and it is time for Honor Thompson's release. The prison provides her with clothing and a bag to carry her personal item. She has served her fifteen years, and is ready to walk out the door of the prison. The prison arranges for a cab to transport her. The guard walks with her to the front door, and she walks to freedom. But now her plan to kill Ironside begins.

Honor walks to the cab, gets into the back seat, and tells the cab driver to drive to the nearest park. Since she has been locked away for fifteen years, she wanted to go to the park to feel her freedom. So, the cab driver starts the car and drives to the nearest park. The same park where John Gilbert is currently fishing.

Honor gets out of the cab, and asks him to stay and wait. As she walks by John Gilbert's car, she spots the rifle that he placed in the back seat. She tries to open the door of the car, and the door isn't locked.

This may be her chance. She slips the rifle out of the car and walks toward the lake, hoping to find someone who she can force to take her back to San Francisco. Quietly, she approaches the lake and sees a man with a fishing rod and points the rifle at him.

"Put down your fishing rod and put your hands up!", Honor orders the man. "What is your name?", Honor shouts. "What… is… this… about?", John says in a quivering voice. Honor shouts to him, "Just answer the question!". She holds the rifle higher to get across her point. "I'm…I'm John".

Honor tells him, "You are going to get me back to San Francisco if you are the one than owns the car in the parking lot," She points the gun higher at him for emphasis. "But, what do you want to do in San Francisco," John asks.

Honor tells him nothing. "Just get your gear, John, and march up to your car.", Honor again commands John. He picks up his rod and tackle box and follows her instructions.

They reached the car and Honor remembers that the cab driver is waiting. She knew if he saw her with the rifle, he could be a witness, so she had John stand on the side of the car that faced the cab, and then she aims the rifle and shoots dead the cab driver. John jumps when he heard the shot and sees the cab drive slump over in his seat. Then John is ordered to get in the car and, and Honor sits in the

back of the car with the rifle pointed at John.

"Get onto the road to San Francisco", Honor orders John. "Any ideas of escaping will yield the same result as the cab driver." So, John starts the car and the two head back to San Francisco.

Chapter 6

After several hours, Honor Thompson and John Gilbert arrive in San Francisco. Honor knows where Ironside's office is located, since she lived in the city before and knows where to go. So, she had to find a way to get into the basement of the Old Hall of Justice, where Ironside parked his van. The only way she could think to do it would be after dark, when people would not necessarily see the rifle that she is holding.

"Drive the car to Telegraph Hill", Honor barked at John. Afraid to be the next victim, he complied.

The Chief is just finishing lunch and is alone in the office, with Ed, Fran and Mark out interviewing people for the various cases they had to investigate. He picks up the dishes and rolls over to the sink to wash them. A momentary thought comes into his head about how much different it was 15 years ago, when he first had to adapt to this new life, and how much more independent he has become. But the thought disappeared as he runs the water in the sink. The dishes are cleaned in about 10 minutes. Then the Chief rolls over to his desk to retrieve some files of cases. He needs to finish some of these tasks, because his favorite wife of one of his friends invited the whole team for dinner. A casual affair. 6 PM.

John and Honor Thompson arrive at Telegraph Hill. John's hunger is getting the best of him. "Lady, I need to get something to eat", he pleaded to Honor. "Shut up! You get no food until after I finish doing what I need to do.", she screamed. John decides that he just better keep quiet, before this lady shoots him.

At 5PM, Mark, Ed, and Fran all return to the office. They all sit at the big table near the leather couch and the Chief's favorite window and discuss the information that they gathered that afternoon. Mark notices the time and says, "Chief, we better get ready to go. Diane likes punctuality." T

The Chief acknowledges him by saying, "Women do like men to be on time.", which prompted a look from Fran. Ironside shows his infrequent grin. But after the short bit of frivolity, Ironside rolls into his bathroom to do what he needs before they need to leave. Ed goes into his room to do the same. That left Fran and Mark sitting waiting for the two to make themselves "beautiful".

Fran tells Mark, "It's nice that Diane and you are having us over for dinner. It's hard for all of us to sometimes find time to socialize." Mark responded by saying, "We are like family, so we like to have our family share a meal with us, when possible."

Meanwhile, Honor Thompson and John Gilbert arrive at the Old Hall of Justice, and John is told to park the car on the side street. Because it is dark, it is hard for people to see Honor carrying the rifle, as she holds it behind John's back. She nudges him forward toward the door for the garage. Just as they reach the door, it opens, and as soon as the police car leaves the opening, Honor pushes John through the doorway. She looks and sees that Ironside's van is in the garage and looks around for a place where she can hide, but have a clear view. Over to her left, there is a dark spot, she orders John over to that spot.

"Ironside better come down to go somewhere. I want to be able to kill him!", Honor shouts. John looks around to see if there is an escape for him, but there seems to be nowhere to go.

Not long after Honor and John get into position, the elevator door opens and Ironside, Fran, Ed, and Mark begin rolling and walking off the elevator. Honor sees what is happening and aims the rifle at Ironside. As she starts to squeeze the trigger, John pushes the rifle up as it fires. Ed and Fran duck, while the Chief tries to find a place to hide. Honor tries to shoot again, but Ironside has gone into the shadows. She is so angry with John, that she wants to kill him, but decides to hit him with the butt of the rifle and escape from the garage.

Fran yells out, "Chief, Ed, Mark are you alright?" She hears Ironside and Ed acknowledges, but Mark says nothing. The three look around and see Mark lying on the floor of the garage, unconscious.

The Chief rolls over to him, saying "Mark! Mark?", while Ed sees that Mark has a crease on his head from a bullet and blood on his shirt. Ed checks for a pulse. Fran is running to call an ambulance. Ed finds a pulse, but it is not strong. He pulls out a handkerchief and applies pressure to Mark's wound.

Ed looks at Ironside and sees a fear that he has never seen before in the Chief's face. Inside, Robert T. Ironside is recalling all of the times that Mark has saved his life, has been a sounding board, all actions of a friend who knew him better than most. Mark started with hate, but became a fierce protector of the Chief. His marriage to Diane changed that relationship somewhat, but Mark still was willing to work for Ironside and still was his friend.

"Where is that ambulance?", Ironside desperately yells.

Ed takes off his jacket and drapes it over Mark as he says to the Chief, "They will get here. He will be OK. You know that, don't you?" Ironside still had that look of fear on his face and a bit of a tear. This really has shaken him and he doesn't have a window available to escape from this situation.

As Fran comes back from calling the ambulance, the siren wales as it pulls into the garage. The firemen ran over with a gurney and Ed helped them carefully hold Mark as he was raised and laid on the gurney, as Fran puts her hands on Ironside's shoulders to try to comfort him. The gurney goes past Ironside and Mark is loaded into the ambulance, and it leaves the garage. Fran comes around the wheelchair and gives a hug and a kiss to the Chief.

"Oh, dear!", Fran remembers. We need to call Diane!" Ironside is startled out of his fear and sadness. He says, "Ed, why don't you go with the ambulance to the hospital, and Fran, call, Diane and go pick her up and take her to the hospital. I 'll be there shortly." So, Ed leaves in his car and Fran goes to her car while Ironside heads for the van.

"Hello, Diane." Ironside speaks softly into the van phone. "This is Robert Ironside. Fran is coming to pick you up and take you to the hospital. Mark has been shot." The Chief hears a shriek from Diane.

"Diane, he is still alive. I am going there now. He will be alright." Ironside was trying to convince himself as much as Diane. He hears crying on the phone. Ironside tells Diane, "They will take good care of Mark. I will see you soon."

Just as Ironside was going to leave for the hospital in the van, a man stumbles out of the shadows in the garage. Ironside starts the engine and drives over to him.

"What happened to you?" Ironside asks. "What is your name?" The man has a dazed look on his face. "I'm…. I'm John Gilbert. All I remember is pushing up the rifle and then nothing." Ironside looks startled. He lowers the lift for John and John rides up and stumbles into the van. As John is doing this, Ironside is trying to recall the name Gilbert.

Ironside asks, "Are you the brother of Gloria Gilbert?" John nods his head. Ironside looks puzzled. "What were you doing here in the garage when Mark Sanger was shot? And who was here with you?" John winces in pain. Ironside decides that John needs more medical attention right now than questions.

"We will take you to the hospital, Mr. Gilbert. You need medical attention right now", Ironside tells him. So, he starts the engine to drive John Gilbert to the hospital. But really the Chief just wants to get there to see what Mark's condition is.

Chapter 7

Ironside drives the van quickly to the hospital, risking a speeding ticket. He parks the van, and Ironside opens the door and John Gilbert ride down the lift with John leaning on the wheelchair. They hurry into the emergency room as fast as they can go, John to get treatment, and Ironside to see how his friend is.

"Chief!", Ironside hears. It is Ed. Ironside asks in a concerning tone. "How is Mark?" Ed says, "Mark is still unconscious. The doctors have bandaged his wound and given him plasma. They don't know if there is anything else. Ironside shows a frown on his face.

The doctor comes out to give another report. The doctor told all of them, "Mark is holding his own. We are giving him lots of plasma. Now we just have to wait for him to awaken to see how he is doing."

Just then Diane and Fran come in the emergency room door. Diane's face looks like she is in distress. Ed and she hug each other. She asks with tears in her voice, "How is Mark" Can I see him?" Ironside holds out his hands and Diane walks to him and gives him a hug and a kiss. Ironside tells her, "I don't know what to say. Mark was injured because of me. He has lost a lot of blood, but knowing him for all these years, he is a fighter. Why don't you sit with me and we will wait for the doctor to give a report?

For what seemed like an eternity, the four sat in the waiting room. Finally, Diane asked, "May I see him, Doctor?". The surgeon agrees, but he told her that she could only see him for a short time. So, Diane follows the surgeon into the recovery room, but comes back after 15 minutes.

Ironside, as he has before, asks if he can see Mark. At first the doctor resists his request, but then agrees. The Chief rolls to the recovery room with a nurse. He pushes the door open, and rolls into the room to see Mark on a gurney with IV's and tubes. Thoughts of his shooting came into his mind, but looking at Mark with a tear in his eye, he speaks to an unhearing Mark.

"I should have discouraged you from becoming a policeman. You would have been better off being a lawyer. At least, you wouldn't be here fighting for your life. I never would have said this to you, because it is not my nature, but your presence in my life has helped me learn to live with this wheelchair. If you hadn't come into my life, I don't know what my life would have been."

And with one more look at Mark, Ironside rolled back out to the waiting room. He sees Amanda Gilbert with Fran, Diane and Ed.

He asks Amanda, "How is John? Did he say anything about why he was in the garage when Mark was shot?" Amanda seems surprised when the Chief mentions John's location. She asks, "Why would John be at the garage? I thought he had left town to fish." Ironside responds, "We don't know anything about what happened. I hope you will let us question John." Amanda agrees to let him see John.

Ironside looks at Ed and Fran. "I wonder if someone was trying to kill me, and John prevented this person from the bullet hitting me, but it hit Mark instead. Ed and Fran, I want both of you to go back to Headquarters and see what evidence you find around the garage. Fran, I want you to gather a list of people who would want to see me dead. I'm staying here with Diane for now. I can drive back to the office later." So, Ed and Fran leave and Ironside rolls back over to sit next to Diane. Diane looks at the Chief and says plaintively, "Why won't he wait up?" Ironside puts his hand on Diane's hand and says to Diane, "Mark will make it. He put up with me for years. If he can do that, he will be able to survive this." Diane, amused, shows a small grin for the first time.

Chapter 8

After Mark's shooting, Honor Thompson drives away from the Old Hall of Justice to Fisherman's Wharf and throws the rifle into the bay. She decides that she should drive over to Sausalito to the site of her old studio. She is still unhappy that she couldn't kill Ironside, but not aware that she has wounded Mark. So that she couldn't be traced to the car, she takes the plates off the car at the ferry dock and pries the VIN number plate from inside the car and wipes the steering wheel and handles of the car. Then she takes the money she finds in the car and boards the Sausalito ferry, leaving the car in the parking lot. Once aboard the ferry, she drops the license plates, VIN number plate, and the keys into the Bay. She rips apart the registration and throws it into the water.

Ed and Fran arrive back at Headquarters, and Fran tells Ed that she is going up to the office to start the process of finding the files that the Chief wants. Ed agrees, and then he walks around the shadowy area with a flashlight, looking to see if there was anything left by the shooter. Suddenly, he finds a shell casing on the floor. He walks over the elevator and rides it up to the office.

When Ed opens the door, Fran has a look of concern on her face. "What's wrong, Fran?", Ed inquires. "I checked the messages on the answering machine, and there was one from the Chino prison, and one from the county sheriff near Chino. Apparently, Honor Thompson has been released from prison.", Fran tells Ed. The same expression of concern appears on Ed's face. "And the second call was about a cab driver found dead in his cab in a park near Chino.", Fran continued. "The Chief will not like this at all, but we better tell him about this. I did find a shell casing from a rifle down in the garage.", Ed says and continues. "We better call the Chief and let him know about all of this. I have a suspicion that you won't have to look far to figure out who may have been the shooter."

Back at the hospital, John Gilbert has been admitted to the hospital with a concussion. Gloria Gilbert has arrived and is with her brother in his room. Diane and Ironside are still there, waiting for Mark to regain consciousness. Ironside decides that he needs to interview John. "Diane, I am going to visit John Gilbert to find out what he knows about Mark's shooting.", Ironside tells her, so he leaves Diane and locates John's room.

Gloria sits beside John in the room as Ironside rolls into his room. John's eyes are closed. Ironside asks Gloria, "Is he asleep?" John hears the Chief and answers, "Mr. Ironside, I have a headache and closing my eyes seems to help relieve the pain somewhat." Ironside nodded.

He asked John, "Mr. Gilbert, you said that you remember pushing a rifle up in the garage where Officer Sanger was shot. Do you remember why you were there in the garage and who fired the gun?". John hesitates, trying to remember the circumstances of him being there.

"Mr. Ironside, I don't remember anything but pushing up the gun and being on the floor. But wait! "John hesitates. "I remember there was a person with me." Ironside continues the questioning. "Was it a man or woman?" Again, John has to think about it. "I think, I think it was a woman."

Ironside asks, "Can you describe her?" John closes his eyes, as the headache intensifies. Gloria shouts out, "Stop it! Can't you see that John is suffering?" Ironside looks at her and says, "Miss Gilbert, I was only trying to get some answers about who shot Officer Sanger. But I will leave now and someone will come back later to talk to John."

Ironside turns the wheelchair around and leaves the room. He isn't very satisfied at the lack of information he has so far. As, he rolls toward the elevator, the nurse at the nurse's station asked, "Are you Chief Ironside?" The Chief acknowledged his identity. "You have a phone call from a Sergeant Brown.", the nurse says.

Ironside takes the receiver. "Ed, did you find something?", he asked. On the other end, Ed prepares for the reaction he will get from the Chief. "Chief, I found some shell casings in a corner of the garage. But there is something you need to know. Honor Thompson is out of jail. She was released two days ago from Chino." Ed hears a pounding sound through the phone from Ironside's fist pounding the wood on the front of the nurse's station. "Ed, do you mean that they didn't let the one person who was most affected by Honor Thompson's actions be informed about her release?", Ironside said loudly. The nurse, hearing his anger, tried to get him to speak softer.

Ed had to give Ironside the second part of the news. "Chief, we got a call from the sheriff around Chino that a cab driver was found dead in his cab in a park near Chino." Ironside has to try to contain his anger once again.

"Ed, I had a conversation with John Gilbert.", Ironside told Ed. "He thinks that a woman was with him when Mark was shot. We don't have much to go on with a rifle and a woman for clues. John Gilbert has to remember more details, since the cab driver is dead. What was the caliber of the rifle casings, Ed." Ed responded, "30 odd 6?" Ironside told Ed to have the crime lab to examine it well as the one taken out of Mark. Before Ed hanged up the phone, he asked, "How is Mark?" Ironside tells him, "Diane is down in the waiting room, and I haven't heard anything about a change. I am heading there now. I hope Mr. Gilbert can remember more details. Otherwise we are dead in the water. Once I hear that Mark is awake, I will take Diane home to get some rest and return to the office". After hanging up the phone, Ironside rolled to the elevator and returned to Diane.

Chapter 9

Upon arriving back in the waiting room, Ironside rolls over to Diane. "Has the doctor come out with any news about Mark?" Ironside asks Diane. Just as he inquired, the doctor comes out from the recovery room. He didn't look happy. He started by addressing Diane. "Mrs. Sanger, your husband has awakened." Diane began to smile. "But Mrs. Sanger, the bullet has caused blindness for your husband."

Diane's heart sank. Ironside looked dejected. The doctor continued. "We don't know how permanent the blindness is yet, but for now, he will have to depend a lot on you to help handle the adjustment." Diane's eyes again filled with tears. Ironside sat and thought about how ironic that the person that helped him adjust to his new reality was now the one who had to depend on someone to help him. And he felt sadness for his friend at the same time.

Diane inquired, "Doctor, do you think that Mark will want to see me". The doctor looked at her with caution and told her, "Be aware that he may not want to see you right now, because he has not adjusted to his new situation." At this point, the need to see her husband outweighs the need to be cautious. Ironside looks at her and asks, "Diane, do you want me to go with you?" Diane nodded her head. So, both of them headed into the recovery room to face whatever Mark's future held.

Back in Sausalito, Honor Thompson knows that she has to find a place to hide, since her studio was destroyed in the fire that almost killed Ironside and her. So, she walks up the hill from where her studio used to be to find the house of her old friend, Liz Drake. She locates the house and walks up to the front door and knocks. Soon, an older lady answers the door.

"Liz?", Honor says to Liz Drake. Liz opens the screen and gives Honor a hug. "What are you doing here, Honor?", Liz asks. "I got out of prison and wanted to come back to Sausalito to see my old town and to look up old friends.", Honor answered. "Liz, would you mind me staying here a few days. We could catch up. I need to find a place to live." Liz has no idea what trouble Honor caused, so she agreed. Honor now had a place that she could hide from the police, while planning another attempt to kill Ironside. Little did her friend know what trouble she would see.

Diane and Ironside go into the recovery room to see Mark laying on the gurney. Diane walks quickly over to Mark, who has his eyes closed, with a tear at the corner of his eyes. Diane kisses Mark and holds his hand.

Mark opens his eyes and says in anger, "Why are you here? What do you want with a blind husband?" Diane understands that Mark may have this reaction, but the action rejection hit her hard. Ironside, sitting away from Mark, was able to understand Mark's reaction, but was sad for Diane that she had to deal with Mark's negative response. Ironside rolled over to Diane and convinced her to let Mark alone for now. So, they left the room and went back to the waiting room.

Once both Ironside and Diane return to the waiting room, the Chief tells Diane, "I need to call the office to let Ed and Fran know what is going on here, and then I am going to take you home, so you can get some rest. Give Mark some time today to deal with absorb the shock of his situation." Then he called the office and Fran answered, "Hi, Chief! How is Mark?" Ironside replied, "Fran, Mark is experiencing blindness. They don't know whether it is permanent. Would you tell Ed that I am taking Diane home, and then I will return to the office?" Fran was hesitant to answer, but then said, "Sorry to hear about Mark. And I will tell Ed. See you when you get back."

Then Diane walked and Ironside rolled to the elevator and went outside to the van. Diane watched as the Chief backed onto the lift and the apparent ease that it seemed for him to maneuver the wheelchair into place. She knew how much Mark played a part in helping the Chief to adjust. And she remembered Ironside's words that Mark needed time to absorb the shock. But underlying all of these words was an anger that Mark chose being a police officer over being a lawyer, and that Ironside didn't do much to stop him, as far as she was concerned.

Chapter 10

After taking Diane home, Ironside opens the door to his office/home and rolls down the ramp. Fran and Ed are looking at files. "Hi Chief." Fran says as she sees the haggard face of the Chief. "Chief, you look awful." Ironside, in one of his rare admittances, says, "I feel awful, but we have to solve this case. And I am worried about Mark. He is in the beginning stages of learning to accept his blindness. I can understand his emotions, and I am sure Ed remembers how bad I adjusted to living in this chair when I was first shot." Ed's face showed a flash of remembering those first few days.

"If you don't mind, Fran, would you get me a cup of coffee?" Fran goes over to the familiar coffee pot and pours a hot cup of coffee. She brings it to him, and Ironside takes a sip. He scrunches up his face, and questions with annoyance, "Who made the coffee this time? Was you again, Ed?" Ed wants to slink out of the room. All he could say was, "Sorry, Chief."

As tired as Ironside felt, he began to lay out what facts that had been gathered. "We know that John Gilbert was with a woman when Mark was shot. We know that Honor Thompson is out of prison. And we know that a cab driver near Chino was found dead in his cab. What clues are we missing?"

Fran thought a moment and said, "John Gilbert and the woman had to get to building somehow. Where is the car? If Honor Thompson was the woman and John Gilbert and she were in Chino, they would have to have a way to get back to San Francisco and then drive here."

Ironside thought for a moment and then told Fran, "I want you to check on any cars that have been found vacant in San Francisco in the last 48 hours. And Ed, I want you to go to see John Gilbert. He was released from the hospital. See if you can help jog his memory about how he got to Chino and then back to San Francisco. I will check to see if there has been a rifle found with the caliper that matches the bullet from Mark."

Honor Thompson is sitting in Sausalito, wishing that she hadn't thrown the rifle into the Bay. Now she has to find another weapon to use to kill Ironside.

And Diane is at home, angry at Mark and angry at Ironside. She is debating whether to confront both of them.

Chapter 11

Ironside goes to the hospital to see Mark. He is prepared to have a hostile reception, but it is sometimes coming with the territory when someone physically loses sight, the use of legs…. The Chief opens the door and Mark is sitting in the chair. Mark turns his head when he hears the sound of the wheelchair wheels turning. "Chief, is it you?", Mark says. "What are you doing here?" Ironside rolls over in front of Mark. "I thought you could use some company, and maybe an ear of a friend."

Mark's expression was one of sadness. "Chief, what am I going to do? No one wants a blind policeman" Mark had tears in his eyes. "Mark," Ironside begins, "I know that you are hurting and angry and confused. I seem to remember a young man who needed to pay some money for a broken window. He had been in trouble with the law, but he learned how to help the man who hired him. You know, Mark, better than anyone how I felt about being in this chair. I had to learn to adapt, if I wanted to survive. You have the fortune of a law degree. Like me, it will take time, and you will have to have training, but you will adapt. I have seen that quality in you. And you have Diane to help you. All I had was Ed, Eve, and you."

Mark reached out his hand and Ironside took it. "Just don't tell people about this conversation. It will ruin my image." Mark started to have a smile. "Chief, you have given me some grief over time, but I wouldn't want it any other way. By the way, Diane is coming to pick me up. I get to leave this place. Have you found the shooter yet?", Mark asked. Ironside shakes his head. I have Fran checking on cars that were abandoned and Ed talking to John Gilbert. Hopefully, we will get a lead from one of these sources.", Ironside explained.

Just as the Chief finishes tell Mark this information, Diane comes into the room. When she sees Ironside sitting in front of Mark, she feels anger welling up inside of her. Ironside turns the wheelchair and starts to say hello to Diane, but then sees her expression. He asks, "What's wrong, Diane? I thought you would be happy that Mark is going home today."

Diane looks at Mark and then looks at Ironside and asks with anger, "Why did you allow Mark to become a policeman, when he was perfectly fine being a lawyer? Now he is blind and I hold you responsible for not discouraging him." Ironside looks perplexed, but says, "Diane, hold on a minute. You are wrong. Mark made his own decision. He didn't want me to interfere. He was doing investigation for a case he had, and discovered how much he liked it."

"But you could have given him advise not to get into police work.", Diane strongly stated. "Hold on Diane!", Mark interjected. "The Chief wasn't responsible for my decision. I didn't want him to help me when I was trying to get a law position. I certainly didn't want him to help me decide to get into police work. The Chief is the one person who can understand what I am going through right now. Lay off of him!"

Diane is taken aback by both men. She loves both of them, but just is not sure what the future holds. Will she be able to help Mark through the struggles that he faces with his blindness? She has to bury her doubts and support Mark. Besides, he can't be on the police force now. So, she looked at both men and said, "I'm sorry. I think the fear of the unknown got the best of me. I know, Chief, that you want the best for Mark and can be a great support for him. And for me." Ironside and Mark smiled. Diane walked over and help guide Mark out of the room with Ironside rolling behind them. Ironside went back to the office/apartment to get some sleep. Fran was allowed to go home.

And over in Sausalito, Honor Thompson's friend has gone to work. Honor has to find a gun that she can use to kill Ironside. She looks around the house, and standing by the desk, she opens a drawer and finds a handgun. She pulls it out of the drawer and carries it up to her room to hide under the mattress. Now she has to find a way to get back to San Francisco.

Chapter 12

The next day, Ed has arrived at John Gilbert's house. He walks up to the front door and rings the doorbell. Gloria answers. Ed says, Miss Gilbert, I would like to talk to John to see if he can remember any other details about what happened to him. Is he able to talk?" Gloria looked a bit concerned, but told Ed, "Yes, I don't know how much he can help you, but you can come in." Ed walked through the doorway and sees John sitting in a recliner in the living room.

Ed walks to the sofa next to John Gilbert. "Mr. Gilbert, Chief Ironside asked me to come and talk to you about what happened to you. It has been a day since you were found. We know that you were with a woman in the garage and you were hit by a rifle to be unconscious. Can you remember any other details? Do you remember the hair color of the lady? Was it dark or light?"

John Gilbert thought a moment and then recalled, "The lady's hair was dark, I think brown. And I remember her forcing me to go into the garage with the rifle between the woman and me." Ed was happy to hear another detail. "Mr. Gilbert, do you remember where you went when you left San Francisco?", Ed again inquired. Having to think a little more about it, John Gilbert replied, "I remember a fishing pole. Maybe it was Chino?" Again, Ed asked, "Do you remember being in a park or a cab driver and his cab being there?" John wasn't quite a sure about this detail. Ed tried the Chief's tactics of questioning. "Think, Mr. Gilbert, do you see a cab at a park? Think!" John Gilbert tried to remember an image.

It took him about a minute to make sense of the images in his brain. He told Ed, "I think that I remember a man in a car and the woman and her firing a gun or a rifle. Yes, she fired a rifle at the cab driver." Ed was relieved that John Gilbert had given him more pieces of the puzzle. Ed wanted to ask one more question. "Mr. Gilbert, do you remember whose car the woman and you were riding to arrive at the garage?" John had to think about this question as well, but then he answered, "I think it was my car. The woman had me drive it to the garage." Ed was pleased that he could go back to the Chief with more information. Ed said to John Gilbert, "Thank you, Mr. Gilbert for giving us more information about this case."

Ironside awoke after Ed had left. He was somewhat annoyed that Ed didn't wake him. But he made his way from the bed into the wheelchair. Since the office was remodeled in the 1970's he kept the former bedroom for Mark. The Chief shaves. dresses and rolls down the ramp and turned to the stove to start coffee. Just about then, Fran opened the front door.

"Good morning, Chief!" Ironside, having overslept was not a ray of sunshine, so he just waved his hand as a greeting. "Chief, I think you want to know that a vacant car was found at the Sausalito ferry dock. The funny thing is that the plates and VIN number plate were removed, and there is no trace of any of them." Ironside perked up when he heard this information. "I think Ed went over to John Gilbert's home this morning. Fran, call over there and have Ed and John Gilbert meet us at the Sausalito ferry dock. And you get to drive. I'm still tired from the last two days."

Ed is about to leave the Gilberts, when he gets a call on his car phone from the Chief. "Ed, have John Gilbert come with you and go to the Sausalito ferry dock. We may have found his car. There are no plates on it or registration inside the car., so we need to have him identify it.". Ed told Ironside that he would bring John with him.

Chapter 13

Ed and John Gilbert meet at the ferry dock with Ironside and Fran. The car is sitting in the parking lot. John looks over and sees the car. "That's it. That's my car.", he said. Ironside looks at Ed and says, "I wonder if the woman ditched the car here and thought that getting rid of the plates, VIN number, and the registration would prevent anyone from identifying her. I wonder if it is Honor Thompson, who would she find to hide in Sausalito. Fran, when you get back to Headquarters, get the transcript of Honor Thompson's trial and see if there was anyone who was a character witness for Honor Thompson. Call us when you find a name. Ed and I are going over to Sausalito."

Back in Sausalito, Liz Drake has returned home from work. Honor has hidden Liz's gun in her purse. "Hi, Honor. How was your day?", Liz asked. Honor answered, "I just watched some TV and looked at want ads in the paper. Liz, I was wondering if you could loan me money to go into San Francisco on the ferry and maybe some bus fare as well. I want to go apply for some jobs." Liz thought about it and agreed. Honor also asked, "And could you drive me down to the ferry?". Liz shook her head. So, they got in Liz's car and headed for the ferry. Honor was heading to find Ironside, so she could kill him.

Fran arrives back at Headquarters with the transcript of the trial. Looking through it, she finds the name Liz Drake. She calls the Chief in the van. Ed answers. "Ed, there is a name of Liz Drake in the transcript. I can give you the address.", Fran tells Ed. Ed gets out the map and says, "Got it."

Fran also says, "I also got a phone call from Diane. She wants to bring Mark for a visit. I told her it was fine. I hope the Chief doesn't mind." Ed tells Ironside about Diane's and Mark's visit, and he grins. Fran finished the conversation by saying to Ed, "We will see you later." Ed turns to Ironside, who is driving, and tells him where they are going in Sausalito.

Ironside and Ed arrive at Liz Drake's home, but find she is not home. They decide to wait. Shortly after, Liz pulls into her driveway. Ed opens the passenger door and calls to Liz, while the Chief maneuvers himself from the driver's side to the lift. "Are you Liz Drake? Liz looks around and sees Ed. "Yes, I am. May I help you?" Ed explains as he flashes his badge, and the Chief is lowering himself on the lift.

"I am Sgt. Brown of the San Francisco Police Department, and the man on the lift is Chief Robert Ironside. We are here to ask you about some information." Liz asks, "About what?" Ed answers, "About Honor Thompson. We know that she was released from prison, and we know that you have been friends." Liz is hesitant, but she agrees to let Ironside and Ed into her house."

Ironside begins asking, "Miss Drake, we wonder if you have seen Honor Thompson? We think that she ditched a car at the Sausalito ferry dock and rode the ferry over to her. There is a possibility that she kidnapped a man and killed another." Liz was again hesitant to answer, afraid that she would be implicated in Honor's crime, if she was guilty. But it may be better to be honest than be an accomplice.

"Well, Mr. Ironside, I have seen Honor. I just took her to the ferry dock to ride to San Francisco. She said that she was going to look for a job." Ironside looked startled. He asked "Do you know where she was going?". Liz told him that she did not know. "Well, thank you, Miss Drake. We will be in touch."

Ironside was a bit alarmed at the prospect of Honor Thompson roaming around San Francisco, but without any weapons, it probably wouldn't be a problem. But to be on the safe side, he would issue a bulletin to be on the lookout for her. He says, "Well, Ed, we might as well go back to Headquarters. Mark and Diane are coming to visit. I know it is a workday, but it will be good to see Mark and how he is doing." So, Ironside maneuvers his way back into the driver's position and Ed climbs into the passenger seat, and they head back to San Francisco.

Honor Thompson has reached San Francisco and had to catch a cable car to get near the Old Hall of Justice. She just had to get into the building to kill Ironside.

Chapter 14

Fran is typing some files when she hears the door open. It is Diane and Mark. "Oh Mark, so good to see you. And you, too, Diane.", she says. She runs over and gives a kiss on the cheek to Mark. "The Chief and Ed should be here soon. They were visiting a person in Sausalito that may have some information about the person that may have shot you, Mark." Mark smiled, knowing his friends would do anything for him. Fran suggested, "Why don't you two have a seat on the sofa over by the big window. Do you want coffee?"

Both Mark and Diane agreed. "Fran, does the Chief have any possible suspects?", Diane asks. Fran answers, "We know Honor Thompson, who shot the Chief and almost killed him 15 years ago was just released from prison. The man that was found in the garage after Mark's shooting knows that a woman kidnapped him and used his rifle. The Chief is checking on a possible friend to see if she knows Honor Thompson and where she may be. By the way, Mark, how are you doing?"

Mark turns his head in the direction of Fran and tells her, "I have run into things at first, but I am learning to have a map in my head where things are at home. I think if I tried, I could probably find my way around here, if you haven't changed the furniture." Fran assured him that the furniture was all in the same place. "The Chief wouldn't change anything." So, Mark gets up from the sofa and cautiously walks toward the direction of the desk, his hands out for protection. He feels a piece of furniture and reaches a little farther and determines it is the desk. He remarks, "See, I remember." Then he turns around toward the sofa.

Honor Thompson has found her way back into the police garage. She hides in the shadows, like she did when she was there last time. As she does, Ironside and Ed arrive in the van, and the Chief parks it in his usual spot. Ed hops out of the van and the two men move to the elevator. The doors open, and the two men enter. Honor sees how to get up to the office, so she waits a bit until everyone gets settled.

The elevator reaches the floor where the office is located and the Chief and Ed exit the elevator and Ed helps push Ironside up the ramp. They go inside and see Mark and Diane. Ironside has a big smile on his face. "Well, look who we have here." Diane leads Mark over to Ironside and kisses the Chief on the cheek. Mark outreaches his hand and Ironside meets it and they shake hands. Ironside continues, "Glad to see both of you. I see Fran has been doing hospitality duty while I wasn't here. But seriously, Mark, how are you doing?".

Just then, Honor Thompson bursts through the door with her gun in hand, sees Ironside, and cries, "Now you will die, Ironside!" Mark is standing by Ironside, so he pushes the wheelchair, but in the process, he falls and hits his head. Ed pulls his gun and shoots Honor Thompson, trying not to kill her, but in the process, she dies. Ed checks to make sure. Everyone sees Mark on the floor, unconscious.

"Mark, Mark, wake up!", Diane pleads. Gradually, Mark begins to stir. "Diane, is that you?" He looks up and thinks he sees some ghostly images of faces. He blinks his eyes and looks again. The images become clearer and he sees Diane, Fran, Ed and the Chief. Mark's face begins to show a wide grin and tears of joy in his eyes. "I can see, I can see. I can see all of you." Ed, Fran and Diane cheered and cried for joy. Ironside had a big grin, almost a smile. "You saved my life again, just like you have time and time again.", he said. Everybody helped Mark to stand up and Diane helped him back over the sofa. As Ironside looked at the lifeless body of Honor Thompson, he took a big sign of relief. No more will she ever threaten his life again. Ed said, "I'll call the morgue to come and get the body."

Chapter 15

The gurney was going out the door, as the friends gather around the sofa. Diane looks relieved that Mark could see again, but one more thing has to be settled. "Mark, I have been so scared the last few days. First, for you being shot and then for you to be blinded." Diane said. "Now that you have sight again, I think that you need to consider resigning the police force. I don't know if I could go through this kind of experience again. Please, I beg you to be a lawyer."

Mark looks at Diane and looks at his friends. It will be hard to walk away from the part of his life that helped him become a man, particularly from the Chief. But if he loves Diane, he has to do what is best for her. "Diane, you are my wife. What I do, I do for you. As much as I love these people, I love you more. So, Chief, I will submit my resignation from the police force. You still have Ed and Fran to help you when you need it."

Ironside thought of the night that Mark decided to become a policeman instead of a lawyer. He thought this day would come, but he still will miss having Mark around the office. "Mark, you have grown your wings, now you must fly away to do what is best for Diane and you. You will always be a friend. Besides, I need to get some sleep tonight, now that I know people are not trying to shoot both of us." And everyone laughs and with that, Diane and Mark say goodbye on their way to have Mark examined and onto a new life.

The End


End file.
